Saviour
by ellie 200
Summary: Ste and bren, silas. Ste gets kidnapped by silas, bren has to save as well as figure out what he wants
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form 1

SAVIOUR:PART 1

AUTHOR: ELSPETH 24

RATING: 12/15

PAIRING:STE HAY AND BRENDAN BRADY. OTHER HOLLYOAKS CHARACTERS

DISCLAIMER: This is pure persons names and logos belong to their respective copyrights or respective persons. No copyright infringement is meant.

"No Rhys. I am not doing it"

"Please Ste. I will make it up to you I promise. I need Thursday off, It's Jackie and my anniversary, and if I don't have something planned for it she will kill me. Please.

"Who's shutting up that night"

"Brendan"

"No way. Now I'm definetely not doing it" Ste knew he could not be alone with Brendan even for an hour, he was scared off what he might do.

"Please. I know what happened between the two of you, but I thought it was over"

"It is" Ste knew it was over for Brendan, but it was not over for him.

"So what is the problem?. You have both moved on"

Ste could not think of an excuse. He knew he would have to do it.

"You so owe me Rhys, I mean it"

"Cheers mate, I owe you one"

What neither of them knew was that Silas was in the alley watching and hearing everything.

"Ste and Brendan, very intresting"

THURSDAY AT CHEZ CHEZ

It had been a busy night. It was student night, so they were packed, it suited Ste just fine as he did not have to look or think about Brendan all night.

Brendan had just shoved out the drunks and locked up, when he turned to Ste"Alone at last Stephen"

Ste felt a chill go down his spine, when he called him that, noone else called him Stephen.

"Leave it Brendan, I just want to finish and go home alright"

Ste tried to turn around to put glasses on the shelf, when Brendan caught him and entrapped between body and counter.

Ste could not look anywhere else but brendan's eyes and lips. Ste barely had time to compose himself when Brendan grabbed the back of his neck and locked their lips together. They both started to fight for dominence, Brendan of course won like which he always did. Brendan started kissing and biting Ste neck.

All of a sudden Ste came back to his senses "No brendan get off me"

Brendan was not happy "What is the problem"

Ste started to get angry "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM. THE PROBLEM IS YOU WON'T ADMIT WHO YOU ARE, and I am not waiting around anymore for you"

"Shut up" Brendan already had his fist ready to hit him

"There is the real Brendan Brady coming out eh, he does'nt like what he hears so he attacks. Well I have had enough I don't deserve it"

Ste started to grab his stuff and go

"You are not finished you're shift yet get you're ass back here Now!"

"Go to hell Brendan" and walked out the back door.

Brendan grabbed a bottle of whiskey to drink. He knew he loved Stephen and he had problems, but he could not admit it to himself or anyone else for that matter.

HOLLYOAKS ALLEY

Ste was walking home after his arguement with Brendan. It killed him pulling away and telling Brendan what he thought, but he knew he had to do it.

Ste was to busy to realise he was not alone. All of a sudden Ste was grabbed from behind "Let's see how much Brendan really cares about you will we" Ste knew that voice behore he was knocked unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2

SAVIOUR PART 2

THE NEXT DAY

Ste tries to open his eyes, but reliases he can't as he has a blindfold on, and his hands are tied behind his back.

Ste tries to remember what happened earlier on. He was working late with Brendan, they were kissing, he ran out on him and then OH MY GOD.

"Silas"

"Shh Ste"

"Where are we" Ste was really scared he did not know what was going.

"Somewhere where no one will find you. Not even you're beloved Brendan. Ha ha not without my help anyway"

"I don't know what you are talking about Silas. What about Bren". Ste was getting scared, was Bren alright was he hurt.

"He is out there shouting his mouth about me and I don't like it, not one little bit"

Ste then suddenly reliased everything that Lynsey and Bren were saying about Silas was true. He started thinking "Oh fuck. What am I going to do?"

"Silas I don't know what you are talking about what has this got to do with me"

"Don't act stupid with me Ste, I know all about you and Brady, and you are going to help me"

Ste takes a deep breath "Help, help you how"

"Now that would be telling. Time to go back to sleep for now Ste"

"NO WAIT" Ste felt a needle go into his arm and his head drooped forward"

AT THE BAR

"Brendan love, Ste's not shown up for his shift and no one can reach him on his mobile"

"So what has that got to with me Chez"

"Well you are good friends love I just thought you could maybe go and check, see if he is ok"

Brendan took a sharp in take of breath he was still thinking about last night and what Stephen has said to him.

"We were good friends Chez not any more"

"Oh Bren. When will you get your head out your ass and reliase you love the boy eh"

"Love don't be so bloody stupid course I don't love him" Even to Brendan's ears it did'nt sound convincing.

"Look that boy has gone to hell and back twice over for you and you give him nothing back. Now go and find him and apologise beg if you have to but get him back, you have both been miserable.

Stephen miserable I have'nt seen it

"Fine I will go, but only to bring his ass to work".

When Brendan was leaving the bar to go to Stephen's flat he was trying to mull things over. I can't love him can I? I'm not a poof, but I want him with me every second of the day, I get jealous if anyone even looks at him and he is the first person I think about in the when I wake up, and the last thought before I go to sleep. Oh shit what is happening to me.

I need to see him, see him now

Brendan arrives at the flat and starts banging on the door.

"Stephen wake up, you're late for work ass out of bed now. C'MON MOVE NOW"

Amy answers the door.

"What the hell do you want"

"Stephen is late for work where the hell is he" he tries to barge past Amy into the flat but Amy does'nt let him through"

"He is'nt here, not been here all night, thought he'd be with you god knows why though"

Bren started to panic not been here all night

"He has'nt been here and you are'nt worried what the hell is wrong with you"

"Don't get all high and mighty with me. You don't give a shit about Ste so don't take the moral high ground with me" and slams the door in Brendan's face.

Brendan starts to walk away mad as hell, his phone starts to ring.

"WHAT" he barks down the phone

"Now now Brendan, that's not very nice"

"What do you want Silas. You starting to stalk men instead of young girls. Hmm good luck with that"

"No no. Well maybe one boy in particular. Let me put him on"

"Bren"

Brendan's blood went cold

" the hell has happened"

"No that is enough talking for now anyway. Wait by you're phone till I call you. I don't have to tell you to get the police involved do I"

"You lay one finger on him, I swear they won't find the body you hear me Silas ONE FUCKING FINGER"

"Bye for now Brendan"

"Silas, Silas fuck"

What do you guys think please let me know cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews appreciate it here is the next chapter.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Brendan did'nt know what to do. He had no clue where they were. The only thing he did know was Stephen was alive for the minute.

"Brendan"

Brendan turns and sees Amy right behind him. Shit how long has she been there for.

"Brendan. What the hell is going on why is Ste with Silas?"

Bren did not want her involved, that's something he did'nt need right now.

"Nothing's going on. I'm sorting it go back inside and look after the kids ok , everything is fine"

"Don't you lie to me. What the hell has happened to Ste"

Brendan knew he had no choice he had to tell her.

"Silas has kidnapped Stephen"

"HE'S WHAT , WHY WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE NOW"

"Nothing I've done nothing, just go back inside Amy now"

"Don't tell me what to do. Why has he got Ste you better start talking"

"Ok, but not here lets go to the flat please"

"Fine"

Amy and Brendan walk into the flat. Brendan starts to pace the floor thinking over and over again "Why the fuck did I let him go, I should have kept him safe. It's my job to keep him safe"

"Brendan, I'm waiting"

"Ok ok give me a chance. It's been Silas that has been stalking and killing all these girls in Chester"

"What it can't be, he's an old man for christ sake"

"Yeah an old man that likes young girls.

"I don't get it. What has Ste got to do with this"

"Nothing. Lynsey told me what had happened with Silas, with him stalking her. I was like you at the start could'nt believe it, but then stuff started to happen and I believed her. So then I made sure he knew, that I knew.

"Why did'nt you go to the police"

"With what Amy eh. I had no evidence and who is going to believe me over Silas"

"So know Ste is paying for you being so bloody stupid. I swear to god Brendan if anything and I mean anything happens to him"

Brendan cuts in "Nothing is going to happen alright nothing. He has been warned if anything happens to Stephen and I mean anything I will hunt him down and kill him"

"We don't even know where he is. We should call the police"

"No I am not putting Stephen at risk. No police"

"What do we do then"

"We wait. Silas will get back to me, he wants something from me I just don't know what"

"What if he does'nt"

"He will"

"Why take Ste? he has nothing to do with it"

"Silas found out about us. I don't know how though"

"It always comes back to you does'nt it. Why can't you leave him alone huh?

"I CAN'T OK I JUST CAN'T" Brendan could'nt speak to her anymore, so went and sat on the couch.

"Oh my god. You are in love with S"

"Drop it Amy ok, we need to sit and wait till we hear from Silas" Brendan was getting angrier and more frustrated than ever.

2 hours later

"My dad will pick up the kids. I said Ste and me were coming down with something, did'nt want the kids to catch it"

"Good, that's good"

"Brendan, we have'nt heard anything. What if he has already hurt Ste or worse?"

"Shut up Amy. Ste will be fine, he has put up with me for 2 years he can do anything"

"You really care for him don't you"

Brendan did'nt need to even think "Yeah I do, and from now on I am going to show him how much"

"You have hurt him so much"

"I know, but I will make it up to him, as soon as I get him back I will make it up to him"

All of a sudden the phone went Brendan grabbed it quickly

"Brady"

"The boy wants to talk to you Brendan"

"Bren help me please, help me"

Brendan could hear Stephen was hurt, he could'nt bear it he wanted to hit something, but he knew that would'nt help

"Stephen, where are you? are you hurt tell me?"

All he could hear was Stephen crying down the phone and screaming help me. It was killing him.

"You're boy here is about to break Brady. What you going to do?

"I swear to god Silas I will find you and kill you, MAKE NO MISTAKE FUCKING KILL YOU YOU SICK FUCK"

"I have something you want Brady. So unless you do as you're told, you will never see him again. So are you ready to be a good boy"

Brendan's blood went cold

"What do you want"

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SILAS AND STE, AND WHAT SILAS HAS DONE TO HIM PLEASE REVIEW i LIKE TO SEE WHAT PEOPLE THINK THANKS X


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews so far I really appreciate it. So now on with chapter 4.

"Well now Ste, what will we do with you eh"

"Silas, please I have'nt done anything wrong"

Ste was really scared, he did'nt know what Silas was going to do, that's what scared him the most.

"I know you have'nt done anything Ste!. It's that damn boyfriend of yours Brady"

"We are'nt even together anymore. Please let me go"

"Now Now Ste we can't do that I have plans for you, really good plans"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. WHAT KIND OF PLANS"

"I would be a lot more respectful Ste. Now I could kill you like I did those girls, but I think I will play with you a little while longer"

"What? you killed those girls"

"Of course I did. Brendan found out and I have been trying to pin it on him for months now"

"Why? What did they ever do to you"

"They were all whores Ste, can't you see that"

Ste started to struggle "All I can see is that you fucking mental and Brendan will kill you when he gets his hands on you"

"Ha Ha Ste, I don't think so, not unless he wants to see you again. He was really worried about you"

Ste stopped struggling for a minute "Brendan was worried"

"Yeah, he was. Now lets stop talking. It's time to punish you, for what you're boyfriend has been doing to me"

Ste could see a table behind Silas with instruments on it. There was a belt a whip and other things he could not see.

"Silas please let me go. I won't tell anyone I swear"

"I won't kill you Ste, as long as Brady does as he is told you will be fine"

Silas went over and grabbed the whip, and walked over to Ste. Ste was trying everything to move, but nothing helped. Silas took a pair of scissors out his pocket and cut Ste's shirt off his back.

"Very nice Ste, very nice indeed I can see what he sees in you"

"Silas please. Ahhh" Silas started to bring the whip down all over ste's stomach and back, whipping back and fourth.

"Please Silas, please AHHH" Ste had never been in this much pain in all his life. Not even with his dad or Brendan.

"Shh Ste if you be really quiet it will all be over soon. I promise"

Ste just lay there and took the beating the best he could. "Please Bren help me help me please"

"Oh don't worry Ste if he does as he is told you will be ok, don't you worry"

After a few more lashings Silas suddenly stopped.

"That's enough for now. Go to sleep" Silas knocked out Ste with the drug again, but only for a short time"

2 hours later

Ste was starting to wake up again. He was in a great deal of pain, but he could'nt remember why. Then it came back to him Silas had kidnapped him. There was something wrong with his legs, they seemed be on fire. Silas was bringing the belt down on his bare legs now, he had somehow taken off Ste's jeans".

"Silas jesus fucking christ you're hurting me" Ste was in so much pain their was tears streaming down his face.

"Just wanted to make sure you were awake. Now lets try and see if you're boyfriend wants to help you now will we" Silas hit again.

Ste could see the blood all over his body, he had never been in so much pain in all his life.

Ste starting praying "Please Bren, help me Please Please"

Silas picked up his phone and started to dial a number" The boy wants to talk to you"

Silas put the phone to Ste's ear "Bren, help me please help me" the tears were flowing now he really needed Bren. Bren staring to say something, but the phone was whipped away before he could hear.

Ste heard Silas say "You're boy here is about to break Brady. What you gonna do?"

Ste starting to stir a little after hearing that. Nobody has ever broken him, nobody not even Brendan. Nobody like Silas the sick fuck, will be the first to start"

"I have something you want Brady. So unless you do as you're told, you will never see him again. So are you ready to be a good boy"

Ste's blood started to run cold "What the hell does he want Brendan to do now"

So end of chapter what do you think please let me know x


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it.

So on with the next chapter

"Now Now Bren. Let's me a little more appreciative, I have'nt killed the boy yet, but he is in a great deal of pain.

"I have said I will listen. NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"You are going to help me little by little. Do you hear me you have wrecked my life. First you are going to tell people that what you and Lynsey said was a lie, I don't care how you do it, but you are going to make people believe you"

"How the hell am i going to do that? Nobody listens to me in this damn village, they all hate me"

"As I said I don't care how you do it, but you will do it!. If you don't Ste will feel even more pain DO YOU HEAR ME BRADY"

"I SEWAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT DO YOU HEAR ME KILL YOU"

"I don't think so, do you"

"I want to speak to him NOW"

"Maybe, but you have to say please first"

"Please"

"Please what"

Brendan could feel himself get angrier by the minute, but he had to control it"Can I please speak to Stephen"

"You have 2 minutes, I mean it"

"Bren"

"Stephen, thank god you ok"

"Listen Bren I don't want you to do anything stupid ok. I love you more than anything please"

Brendan could hardly breathe he knew Ste was hurting, but he was worrying more about him than himself "Stephen listen, I will find you I promise ok. We have a lot to say to each other that I am not saying now ok. You need to stay strong for a little while longer ok"

"Ok I love you Bren"

"I l"

"Right that's enough for now. You do as you're told and Ste here will be fine. No police, and don't tell anyone else about this Brady I mean it"

"Wait, when will I hear from you?, how long do I have?

"I will get back to you tommorrow, you have 1 day. Listen Brady you fuck it up and the boy dies do you hear me"

"I hear you"

"Good now I am going to go and play with my new toy, I can see what you see in him Brady"

"I SWEAR TO FUCK SILAS" Silas had already gone.

"Shit" Brendan was already trying to figure out what to do.

"Brendan what's happened is Ste ok. Bren talk to me WHAT" Amy was getting really impatient for answers now.

"Silas wants me to tell people that what Lynsey and me have been saying about those girls was a lie, he did'nt have anything to do with it"

"Than will we get Ste back"

Brendan knew it would not be that easy, but he did'nt want to worry Amy "Yeah, I think so yeah"

Amy knew he was lying to her "Ok so what do we do?

"We do nothing. I start telling people Lynsey and I made it up"

"What. You can't what about Lynsey. What's she going to do. People are starting to pay attention to her"

"Yeah what choice do I have. I need to get Stephen back what ever the cost"

Amy could see Brendan was close to breaking point "We need to do this together Brendan, no one will listen to you. We can't tell Lynsey what's happening either"

"Yeah I know"

"So what do we do"

"Silas has given me the day. I need to figure out what to do or say to people Lynsey"

"No Brendan We need to you are not alone in this"

"Yeah" Brendan could'nt think about anything, all he had in his head was Ste. For the first time in his life he knew he would do anything, anything to keep his boy safe no matter what the cost.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I WOULD APPRECIATE IT CHEERS.


	6. Chapter 6

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY ARE GREAT THANKS

SO ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ste could'nt believe it Bren told him he loved him. Well almost did he did'nt get to finish what he was saying because the fucker took the phone off him, but I think that was what he was going to say was'nt it. All Ste knew was that no matter what happened Brendan would save him, he was his soul mate.

"Right, now what will we do with you know eh" Silas was smirking thinking of all the things he could do to the boy.

"Silas, Bren is going to find me you know, and when he does he is going to rip you to shreds piece by little piece, and I am not going to do a thing to stop it" Even when he was saying this he knew it to be true, he would let Bren do what he needed to do.

"I really don't thinks so Stephen do you. He is going to be busy doing what I am telling him to do, so that you don't die. I still have'nt made my mind up on that score yet, it will depend on how nice you are to me"

Ste was getting angrier now and starting to try and make a move towards Silas, but he could'nt he was still tied up "You listen to be you psycho, nobody calls me Stephen except Brendan you got that NOBODY"

Silas knew Ste was on edge now and was enjoying every last minute of it "That is you're name though is'nt it Stephen haha. Lets just hope lover boy does as he is told, and everything will be fine maybe"

"AHH I SWEAR TO GOD SILAS IF HE DOES'NT KILL YOU I WILL, I WILL FIND A WAY I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL"

"Now now Stephen lets not be to hasty shall we. We will be spending a lot more time together, at least a whole night anyway" Silas started smirking at Ste

"You can whip me all you like, I don't give a shit, I can take it"

"Stephen, who said anything about whipping. I might like to see exactly what Mr Brady sees in a young thing like you"

Ste did'nt like the sounds of this "Don't you touch me Silas. I FUCKING MEAN IT"

"You should know Stephen, I don't really listen to what people tell me to do"

Ste was really scared now. Silas can't think of raping me can he? He would'nt dare not with Bren around, But that's the thing Bren is'nt here to save me. Not yet anyway. He knew he had to do something, even talk to him anything.

"Look Silas, I still don't understand why did you kill those girls why?"

"Stephen don't you see I was saving them. Saving them from the live they would have had"7

"I don't get it"

"They were all cheap whores, throwing themselves at anybody who would look there way. Take India for example she was all over Brady, but he moved on, so she went to the next man that gave her a look. She would end up with the wrong man so I helped her, it was quick and easy with me, it might not with someone else"

"So you were saving her from any man she got involved with and herself basically"

"Yes, you see you know what I mean and why I had to do it don't you"

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Ste knew to stay alive he had to do agree and do anything he said, accept no way would he let Silas near him"

"I don't know about you Ste, but I am tired of talking. What about you eh"

Ste was started to cower as far away as he could" No Silas please"

"Goodnight Stephen"

Stephen felt something go in his arm and he was knocked out. All he dreamt about was Brendan, and how he would save him.

Sorry it's a little short but please review and tell me what you think cheers x


	7. Chapter 7

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.

"Right, so that's it settled. That's the plan yeah Brendan"

"Bre"

"Yeah, yeah ok"

"How is Lynsey going to be about this?"

"I really don't give a shit Amy. The only thing I care about is getting Stephen back, no matter what the cost ok"

"Brendan, she is still you're friend"

"I know, I know, but as soon as I get Stephen back she will understand"

Brendan starting pacing the floor, he felt so helpless, he was always in control and now he was'nt and he did'nt like it one little bit.

"Brendan. He's not going to hurt him is he Brendan"

"He will be fine, and when I find them Silas will not know what has hit him and I mean that. Nobody takes my boy from me NOBODY"

Brendan could see Amy was upset, but he could'nt help her, he was too wrapped up in the whole situation.

"I need to go I can't stay here" Brendan was getting more frustrated by the minute and he did'nt want to show it to Amy.

"No you can't leave me here alone. You can't Brendan please" there was tears coming to Amy's eyes.

Brendan knew he just could'nt leave her like this "Ok I'll stay, but I need a drink and food"

"Ok, I have food here and I think Ste has some whisky here somewhere"

Amy looked at Brendan and could see confussion in his eyes "What"

"Stephen has whisky" Brendan could'nt believe it Stephen was not a heavy drinker"

"Yeah, he bought it when you were together. When he thought you were going to be a proper couple, you know"

"Yeah I know, but it is so going to be different now. I mean it totally different"

Amy knew she should'nt, but she had to ask "Brendan when you were speaking to Ste, were you going to say you loved him"

"Just get us a drink and food yeah Amy"

Amy decided not to push it, she knew it was still hard for Brendan to show his feelings. She decided to go and make dinner and get him a drink.

"Here you go its the only whisky we have"

Brendan looked at the bottle and started to shake a little.

"Brendan what is it? What"

"It's my favourite whiskey. Ste bought my favourite whiskey"

Amy started to smirk "When do you ever call him Ste"

Brendan smirked "Stephen. Don't tell him I called him Ste ok"

"Ok" Amy went back and started cooking.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Hope it's ok. We don't have a lot of money so"Amy let it drift.

"Amy it's fine looks good. I have'nt had sausage and beans in ages. Thanks"

They started eating in silence for a while.

Amy felt she needed to say something because no matter what she felt, she could see Brendan was trying to change and she hoped it was the better especially for Ste. Here goes nothing.

"Brendan. I want you to know something. I know you will get Ste back no matter what the consequences, even if you have to kill Silas to do it I know you will. I won't judge you for it, and neither will Ste because both Ste and myself know how much you love him ok"

Brendan did'nt know what to say nobody had this much faith in him "I promise you I will get him back, I promise. You might not see him for a while, but I will get him back"

"Huh what do you mean by that"

Brendan started to smirk a little.

"Brendan I really don't need that image just now ok. Let's get him back in one piece first yeah"

"Yeah ok"

"Brendan if you do anything to hurt him again and I mean anything, I will have both you're balls in a platter ok. I mean that"

"I won't hurt him again I promise, I promise you that" and for once Brendan knew for sure it was true.

"Ok. Listen it's late we should try and sleep. You can take Ste's bed if you want to stay that is, but I would like you too please" for some strange reason Amy was starting to feel safer when he was around.

"Yeah, Yeah I'll stay"

"Ok, well I'm going to bed. Try and sleep Brendan you are not helping Ste if you can't function"

"Yeah ok, night"

Brendan started pacing the floor for the next hour going over the plan, making sure it would work and thinking over and over again about Stephen. He decided to go and lie down in Stephen's bed.

When he crawled under the covers all he could smell was Stephen, it was the most delicious thing in the whole world. "I will get you back babe, I promise you I will get you back" Brendan started to cry quietly over and over. Then fell asleep thinking about the only man he has ever loved.

THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I WOULD APPRECIATE IT THANKS XX


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I AM TAKING IT ALL ON BOARD SO HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY

THE NEXT MORNING

Ste woke up, he was still quite groggy, he did'nt know what the hell Silas was giving him but he knew it was quite bad.

He started to look around, he could see Silas was asleep in the corner, he knew this was his only chance. Ste started to look around to see if he could find something to release him, but there was nothing.

Ste could see the room more clearer now it was daylight, it looked like a flat brand new, but there was no furnishings, he could see what looked to be a kitchen in the corner, god he was hungry and thirsty he had not anything it what seemed like forever. There were 2 windows behind him, he tried to look outside, but they were at least 3 floors up so he could not see much. There were buildings directly opposite, and a street name, he tried to make it out but he could'nt see all of it all he saw was the word street.

He tried to move and get a better view of the name, but he was in so much pain it was diificult to move, but he eventually did.

"Hey, you little shit WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" Silas was kicking him in his back and sides as he was saying it.

"Please Silas stop please" Ste tried to crawl in to a ball so it would not hurt as much.

"Stop eh, stop why should I you been looking about, what have you seen huh what?"

"Nothing I swear nothing. I'm just so hungry and thirsty Please Silas"

"You think I should feed you huh. You have given me nothing, nothing in return" he gave Ste another kick to the ribs.

"Please, Brendan is going to do what you asked him to do please I need something to eat and drink" Ste could see and feel he was in a pretty bad way.

Silas started to think "Alright, I need to go and get things, so don't do anything stupid, we will blindfold you again just in case shall we" Silas started to put the blindfold on.

"No Silas please don't" Ste did'nt like to be in the dark"

"Shut up or you get nothing, do you hear. Don't bother screaming either nobody will hear you got it DO YOU HEAR ME"

"Yeah, yeah I hear you"

"Good I won't be long"

Ste heard Silas leaving the room and then heard a door close. He started smiling a little and big grin crossed his face, he knew something Silas did'nt know.

THE VILLAGE

Brendan had already left Amy's hours ago. He managed to get about 2 hrs sleep, but all he kept seeing in his dreams was Stephen, and how he could'nt get to him.

He saw Lynsey across the street,he took his phone out and text Amy "It's show time I am outside CHEZ CHEZ HURRY UP".

Brendan knew what he had to do, he just hoped Lynsey would forgive him.

"Bren, Bren wait up, we need to talk about what were going to do about Silas? Brendan what is the matter what?

"Nothing Lynsey nothing. Look you've been under a lot of stress recently, you're head is'nt in the right place leave Silas alone yeah" Brendan knew he was upsetting her, but he had to be cool.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M UNDER STRESS. WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM YOU'VE BELIEVED ME FROM THE START! WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TELL ME" Lynsey was getting angry and shouting every word. People stopped there day to see what was happening.

"Lynsey pet, what's the matter" Cheryl had left the club to come down and see what was happening.

"Bren does'nt believe me anymore about Silas, but I don't know why? Lynsey was getting more upset by the minute.

"C'mon Brendan you've believed her for so long what's stopped" Cheryl looked at her brother, not believing what she heard.

"I just think Lynsey you're under a lot of stress. You need to take a break go away for a while or something" Brendan was trying to stay calm, but it was more difficult by the second "Where the hell are you Barnes".

"I AM NOT UNDER STRESS YOU IDIOT DO YOU HEAR I'M NOT"

"Yeah it looks like it Lynsey" Amy had popped up out of nowhere.

Brendan had never been so happy to see her "The lovely Amy it's a pleasure to see you again, but this is really none of your buisness"

"Of course not. Brendan Brady has stopped picking on younger guys now he has to go on to the older ones yeah"

"I would watch you're mouth Amy, watch it really carefully"

Amy could see Brendan had his most devilish look on his face, but she knew she had to keep going, she knew he would'nt hurt her.

"Look Amy it has nothing to do with you its between me and Bren" there were tears in Lynsey's eyes.

"Lynsey, look we know you are under pressure, but you can't take it out on Silas. He is man that is liked and respected in the community and it's not fair" Amy felt sick saying this.

"No, he is'nt tell her Bren, tell her I'm telling the truth"

"No offence Lynsey, but who is going to believe that maniac over Silas eh"

Amy could tell it was starting to work. People were looking at her differently more sympathetic, even Cheryl looked at her different. Amy hated doing this, but it would be worth it in the end.

"C'mon love lets get you home, you can get some rest yeah"

"Why does'nt people believe me, it was Silas all of it. Tell them Bren tell them" Lynsey was looking at Brendan in hope desperation for him to speak up for her.

"Take her home sis. I'll look after the club GO" Brendan was getting angrier by the minute, he hating seeing Lynsey like this, but he would make it up to her"

When Lynsey and Cheryl were out of site, and people started to go back to there day Brendan looked at Amy "That was a bit harsh towards me don't ya think"

"We had to make it look good, anyway it could have been a lot worse you know it and I know it"

"Hmm maybe yeah"

"Did yo see Rhys, he was there hopefully he will go back and tell Silas yeah"

"I saw him too. That is what I am hoping for. Listen we can't be seen. Go home I will be by later ok"

"You promise" Amy felt a lot safer when Brendan was with her especially with that psycho on the loose"

"Yeah, yeah I promise I will bring the food this time" Brendan smiled a little.

Amy smiled back "Ok see you then. If you hear anything, let me know Yeah"

Brendan watched Amy leave. Phase one complete. "Stephen just hold on a little longer for me, I will find you, but you need to hang on"

LITTLE LONGER THIS TIME GUYS PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THANKS XXX


	9. Chapter 9

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. SO HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT PART

It had been a little while since Silas had left, Ste was starting to worry that he was never coming back.

"Of course he's coming back you idiot, you're his meal ticket. God I'm so thirsty"

He knew as soon as he could talk to Bren everything would be fine.

"God Bren. I miss you so much, but I know you will be here soon".

All of a sudden the door opened. Ste tried to lie down the way he thought Silas would want him too, he did'nt want to aggrevate him anymore than he already was.

"Well have you been a good boy since I've been away eh?have you" he deposited a swift kick to the ribs for good measure.

"Ahhhhh Silas please I did'nt do anything. I can't fucking see anything for a start" Ste knew he could'nt hang on too much longer.

"Please Silas, I'm so thirsty I need water Please?" Ste's mouth was so dry.

"Not just yet, I want to have a little bit of fun with you first" Silas took off Ste's boxers so he was completely naked "Nice very nice indeed" then started whipping Ste with a belt on his back, behind and legs.

"No Silas. Please don't ahh please" Ste was in so much pain , he knew he was badly hurt. He was just praying that Silas did'nt do anything other than whip him.

All of a sudden Silas phone went."Back in a minute don't go anywhere will you Ste"

"Yeah. Riley how you doing son? No really Well that's good news is'nt it, did people look as if they were believing him. That's great son real great"

Ste could only hear Silas end of the conversation, but what he was hearing it sounded good.

"Right Riley I will see you soon son ok. Yeah I will be in touch real soon I promise. Take care see you soon"

Silas hung up, and for the first time in a long time he strted to smile. "Well well Ste it looks like you're boyfriend has done what he has been told to do, for once in his life"

Ste had never felt happier, hopefully this is it, hopefully Silas will let him go. He seriously doubted it though "That's it then right Silas he's done what you asked, you will let me go now right"

"Oh no Stephen, did you think it would be that easy. No no no, he still has jobs to do for me"

"C'mon Silas it's enough now"Ste knew he could'nt take much.

"I will say when it's enough, but since he's been a good boy so far I will give you something in return"

Ste was started to get worried he did'nt know what Silas was going to do next.

"Open you're mouth Ste"

Ste shook his head saying no, he did'nt know what the hell he was going to do.

"Unless you want to die of dehydration, you will open you're fucking mouth NOW!"

Ste opened it a tiny bit and when he did Silas started to give him water. Water had never tasted so good, he ended up drinking until the whole bottle was gone.

"Ok, that's enough for now. We are going to now phone you're boyfriend to give him his next instructions"

Ste was praying that Silas would let him speak to Bren, he needed to speak to him.

OAKS VILLAGE

It had been the day from hell for Brendan today, he could'nt concentrate at all. He was also angry about what he had said to Lynsey, he had never seen that look on her face before, and he had never wanted to see it again. As soon as he got Stephen back it would be totally different, he would set people straight and hopefully Lynsey would forgive him.

It had been 2 days since he seen Stephen, but it felt like a lifetime, he had never missed anybody like this in his whole life. The only thing he knew was that was Stephen was alive, he was hurt but he was alive, that's all that mattered. Well he was alive last night, shit what if Silas had already killed him.

"FUCK, FUCK FUCK I'M GONNA K"

"Bren what's the matter babe you alright"

Brendan had not seen Cheryl come through the door. Thank god he did'nt finish what he was going to say.

"I'm alright Chez just tired you know"

"Yeah, babe its been a trying day, I just left Lynsey. She finally went to sleep after a lot of tears, but I agree with you, she is under a lot of stress, but I will get her through it" Cheryl started to think for a minute "Babe, did you manage to find out what was wrong with Ste?"

Brendan knew what he was going to say, he and Amy had a plan already "Yeah, he's gone away for a while with the kids, he needed a break for a while"

"Ah Bren, why could'nt you have told him what you felt eh. I tell you if you're not carefull you could end up losing that boy forever"

That stung Brendan to hear because he knew deep down Cheryl was right. Why could'nt he have told Stephen how he felt long ago, they would'nt be here right now if he had "Don't worry Chez, its all going to be different the next time I see him"

"Oh my god, Oh my god you are going to tell him you love him are'nt you Ahhhhhh. You have to be romantic when telling him babe, he's been waiting long enough" Cheryl had waited so long for her brother to finally admit what he wanted, she was so happy but he did'nt look that good maybe he was just nervous.

"You ok babe"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Just tired and hungry I have'nt eaten for a while"

"Well why don't you go I'll finish up here go home have a shower, dinner and then bed ok"

Trust Cheryl always looking after everyone "Yeah listen I won't be home again tonight, I have some buisness to take care of ok"

"Bren don't muck this up"

"I'm not its buisness ok buisness. I will see you later ok"

Brendan left Chez Chez. He needed to go and get food for him and Amy, he also needed space from everything at the minute. Shit this is all my fault all of it, why did'nt I take down Silas when I could've done? Why the fuck did I have to wait. Stephen just hold on for me a little longer, I will find you if its the LAST THING I FUCKING DO I WILL FIND YOU.

OK ANOTHER CHAPTER OVER WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE LET ME KNOW CHEERS XX


	10. Chapter 10

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT HERE IS THE NEXT PART

Brendan was just coming out of the shops with the food he bought for himself and Amy when his phone went.

"Brady"

"Well, well, well it looks as if you can follow orders after all is'nt it"

Brendan knew that voice "Silas I take it you heard what went on then"

"I certainly did. I am pleased very pleased indeed" Silas knew he was starting to really get to Brendan and he was loving every minute of it.

"Yeah, well I have done what you asked. NOW TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK STEPHEN IS" Brendan knew he had to keep his voice down there were people all around"

"DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY BRADY HONESTLY, WITH WHAT YOU AND THAT WHORE HAVE PUT ME THROUGH FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY"

"Silas this has nothing to do with Stephen. Let him go" Brendan knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"I will let him go when you have finished you're tasks. DO YOU HEAR ME"

"Yeah, Yeah I hear you. Let me speak to Stephen I want to make sure he is still alive" the last bit stuck in Brendan's throat he had'nt a clue if Stephen was alive or not"

"Trust me he is alive at the minute, but you do not speak to him yet. I will phone you later with you're next task, and if you are nice to me I might let you speak to him"

Brendan was getting more frustrated by the minute "Dammit Silas"

"Goodbye Brendan"

"Fuck" Brendan had to get to Amy's now and fast before he started to lose it in front of people. He had only walked a few steps.

"Brendan, Brendan hey wait up" Riley had started to walk towards Brendan.

This is not what I need right now especially from him "What do you want Riley"

"I wanted to say thank you for earlier. You know for sticking up for my grandfather"

"You're welcome"

"Do you really think Lynsey is stressed. I have'nt seen any symptoms from her you know"

The kid was starting to piss Brendan off now "Oh really are you a doctor in stress related illnesses now huh? No I did'nt think so" Brendan knew he had to keep his cool, if he did'nt he would go running back to grandpa "Look she is under stress at the minute that is all you need to know you got it" Brendan gave Riley the one of most deadliest scares in saying "BACK THE HELL OFF"

"Yeah well she should'nt be taking it out on an old man" Riley started to walk back in to the village.

Brendan kept telling himself over and over you need to calm down it will soon be over, but calm down this is'nt helping Stephen. Christ he missed him, he missed him so much it hurt, but he knew he was going to get him back soon. He eventually was outside Amy's flat, he took a look around to make sure nobody had seen him just in case.

Brendan eventually knocked on the door when he knew the coast was clear.

"Hey is everything ok Brendan" Amy was looking worried.

"Yeah, Yeah c'mon let me in, case anyone see us"

When they were in the living room Amy asked "Have you heard anything yet?"

"Yeah, Silas called me it aint over yet he wants more"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WANTS MORE. WE DID WHAT HE ASKED US TO DO" Amy was getting scared now what more did the bastard want.

"Calm down Amy. You're walls are'nt that thick. It was never going to be that easy we all knew that even Stephen"

"So what else does he want"

"I don't know, he says he will phone later tonight" Brendan had never felt so helpless in all his life. The man he loved was in pain and he could'nt get to him to stop it.

"So what do we do now!" Amy could see Brendan was somewhere else and not listening to her "Brendan"

"Hmm what?

"What do we do now"

"Nothing we can do. Until we hear from Silas" Brendan knew as soon as he got his hands on him, he was going to make him suffer, before he killed him, he would definetely make him suffer.

"Yeah ok. Did you bring food"

"Is the pope a cathlic, course I brought food. Um I can't cook though there is a couple of steaks and veg in the bag as well as alcohol"

"Ok. You make drinks, I'll make food"

"It's only Whiskey Amy"Brendan did'nt even know if she liked whiskey or not.

"Believe me Brendan I don't care what it is I need a drink"

THE FLAT

Stephen had heard the conversation between Silas and Brendan. He really needed to speak to Brendan, he knew he was seriously hurt, and he did'nt know what else he had left to give.

"Well, well Stephen just the two of us again for a while. What to do now eh?"

Stephen could'nt take another beating, he had to keep him talking "Silas I'm really hungry, can I have some food please?"

"See we're getting on better, are'nt we. You are speaking to me politely" Silas knew Ste was scared of him, and he liked that, he liked it a lot.

"Silas please"

"Ok, I'll get you something" Silas was starting to feel hungry as well. The only problem was he was'nt that great a cook.

"Ste you can cook right"

"Yeah, I can cook"

"Ok, I can't so I am going to take the blindfold of you, but don't try anything or I will put you down where you stand ok"

"Yeah ok" When Silas took the blindfold off, tried to get his brain to function with what was around him and not the pain in his body "Eh Silas you need to take the cuffs off if I'm going to cook.

Stephen could see Silas was debating to do it or not "Look Silas, I am naked as the day I was born I aint gonna try anything am I"

Silas starting to smirk, he was naked so surely he would'nt, but he was not going to take that much of a chance "Ok, but I am going to be watching you at all times, and I am a lot faster than you remember that"

Silas eventually took the cuffs of him. Stephen started to move his wrists to get some circulation back "Ok, that's enough kitchen is this way move."

Stephen started moving slowly, he took a look down his whole body, what he saw shocked him. He was covered with lashes all down his body, with what he could see anyway the rest was in blood. Jesus Christ Bren I need you, I need you badly.

Silas pushed Ste into the kitchen "Ok here you go" Silas passed him a bag which had mince and pasta inside "So what you gonna cook"

"Spaghetti bolognaise ok, I could make something else if you want". He was trying to be as nice as possible with Silas, so he could speak to Brendan later.

"No, that's fine. There is pots in that cupboard over there" Silas did'nt care what he was going to make, he was just as hungry"

Stephen started preparing. Every time he looked up Silas was staring at him like he was a piece of meat, he did'nt like it one little bit "Silas what else do you want Brendan to do for you?"

"That's nothing for you're pretty little head to worry about" Silas knew he was trying to dig for information.

"I was just thinking I might be able to help, that's all" Ste was really getting more and more worried about Bren now.

Silas starting to laugh "My god, you actually love that psycho don't you"

Stephen was about ready to lunge at Silas after that remark. He knew he had to keep his cool though, if he wanted to talk to Bren he needed to keep his cool.

Stephen started cooking, but there was one thing going round and round in his mind. "Silas, even if Brendan does what you want will you let me go or will you kill me anyway"

Silas loved having this affect on people. Scared out their fucking minds "I think you know the answer to that Stephen, as well as you're pretty little boyfriend"

Ste did know, he knew only too well. Ste was starting to think over and over Brendan when we speak you need to realise what I am trying to tell you.

OK SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK. PLEASE LET ME KNOW I WOULD APPRECIATE IT.


	11. Chapter 11

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. APPRECIATE IT SO ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

Silas had finished the last of his meal. "Well kid you can really cook I will give you that. That was really good"

"Thank you" Ste had finished the meal. He could hardly taste it but he knew he had to eat.

Silas could still see the fear coming from Ste and it made him excited, excited to know he was doing this to him, and Ste had no clue what was going to happen next.

"Well we will let you're boyfriend stew for a little while longer eh. He is getting really really worried about you now. Its fucking brillant"

Ste hating him talking about Brendan, he had'nt a clue what Silas had in store for him. He was getting more worried about Bren every second.

"Silas what exactly can Brendan do for you? I mean he's told everybody that Lynsey was making it up, and people are believing him. I mean Riley phoned and told you all this. Surely its enough, people are'nt going to take any notice of you now. It will all be on Lynsey won't it not you?"

"Oh Ste its really not that easy. Its not just the village that he had believing, it was others others more important than the bloody village"

Ste starting looking confused he did'nt know who else he was talking about "What do you mean more important...Oh my god the police you mean the police"

"You're fucking right I mean the police. That boyfriend of yours and that bitch have ruined my life. The police have been round hassling me and my family for weeks because of the two of them. Ha ha ha well not anymore the police are going to get a small tip off"

Ste could not believe what he was hearing "What do you mean tip off?"

Silas started grining like a cheshire cat "Never you mind Stephen. Now you have been untied long enough come on"

Ste could'nt stand to be tied up again"Silas please I can't go anywhere. I have'nt tried anything either since been untied"

"I like you tied up, so you will be tied up" Silas had more power that way.

"Can I at least have some more water please" Ste was still being polite, so he could speak to Bren.

"When you are tied I will give you water ok." Silas started dragging Ste back to the living room. Silas could see he was in a bad way, the beating he had been giving Ste had been bad even he knew that. He was supprised the boy had lasted this long it would be over soon. Silas tied Ste to the radiator and went and got him some more water.

"Here you go...Slow down this is the only bottle left"

Ste kept drinking until Silas had taken it off him. If Bren understood what he was telling him, he would'nt be here much longer.

AMY AND STE'S FLAT

The two of them had just finished eating "Amy you can cook for me anytime that was great"

Amy laughed a little "I'm surprised you tasted it, the way you were shoving it down you're throat"

Brendan grinned back. Brendan checked his phone for about the 1000th time since he had been here, still no fucking call from Silas.

Amy was just as worried as Brendan, but it was driving them both mad "Brendan stop looking at it will you, he has'nt phoned, we would have heard.

Brendan was getting more stressed "This is'nt me Amy. I am always in control, and now I'm not I hate it.

Amy could see Brendan was anxious, she had never seen him like this. She did'nt know what to do "Do you want a cup of tea or something stronger?"

"I DON'T WANT A FUCKING DRINK AMY" Brendan could see he had upset her "Look Amy I'm sorry I did'nt mean it. The man I love is in trouble and I can't do anything to help him, I don't even know where the hell he is".

Amy could see how much Brendan loved Ste. "Listen Brendan. If anyone can get Ste back its you, you both know each other inside out. No matter what you say Ste knows you inside and out, you will find each other. I also know you will find him no matter what it takes you will find him"

"After everything I did Amy I still can't believe you have this much faith in me"

"Neither do I, but at least we have something in common, we both love Ste"

"Yeah we do. I am going to tell him everyday from now on how much, I promise you that" Brendan knew for once that what he said was true.

All of a sudden Brendan's phone went he grabbed it quickly "Yeah"

"Well hello again Brady how are we?"

"What do you want Silas. What do you want me to do next"

"That's the great bit you don't need to do anything"

"What do you mean" Brendan was getting scared now really scared.

"Well first do you want to say GOODBYE to you're boyfriend"

Brendan knew what he meant "NO LISTEN SILAS PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING ANYTHING, BUT DON'T KILL HIM DON'T PLEASE" Brendan had tears coming down his face.

"Oh but Brendan I have to. You see the police will be at you're door in the morning. They will have some evidence against you for the girls and a certain young man found dead in the woods."

A chill ran down Brendan's spine "Silas please, this has nothing to do with him nothing"

"If you had'nt believed that bitch, we would'nt have been in this position. NOW DO YOU WANT SPEAK TO HIM OR NOT"

"Yes"

"Yes what"

"Please"

"Bren"

"Stephen listen, I am so sorry so sorry" the tears were flowing now. Amy could see what was happening, but was sitting on the couch in tears, she had heard what Silas had said.

"Bren listen. The first date we ever went on, you know the one after christmas was one the best days of my life"

"What Stephen? What the hell are you talking about. We never went on a date"

"We did remember you had a whiskey you were wearing a suit, I was wearing a blue shirt it was our first official date" Christ sake Bren try and get what I am trying to say my life depends on it"

Brendan could'nt understand "Stephen what are you trying to say here" Brendan could hear Silas say "20 seconds left"

"Bren I love you ok, it was'nt you're fault please remember that. It was'nt you're fault. Tell Amy and the kids I love them. I love you I love you so much Bren" Ste thought he would understand he really did.

"Stephen I lo"

"Right that's enough. Goodbye Brendan"

"NO SILAS WAIT WAIT SHIT" Brendan threw his phone away.

"What did he say" Amy asked with tears flowing and she was shaking like a leaf

"To tell you and the kids he loved you and" Brendan was looking confused.

"And what Brendan what" Amy was wanting everything, she wanted to know what he said.

Brendan was relaying the conversation over and over Stephen what the hell were you trying to tell me"Oh my god"

"What Brendan what" Amy was getting aggitated.

"C'mon hurry up"

SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEAE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!


	12. Chapter 12

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. LETS GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ste could'nt believe it he honestly thought Brendan would know what he was talking about. He could'nt even remember our first date. Okay it was'nt an official date, but it was special to him, but Bren could'nt remember. It goes to show how much you care.

Silas started grinning like a cheshire cat next to him "You know Ste it's been a real pleasure. I'm just sorry it has come to this."

Ste had'nt nothing left, nothing left to say "Just get on with it Silas"

"What no begging. What on earth has happened"

"Nothing. You are going to kill me no matter what. So what is the point in begging. Just to turn you on even more" Ste could'nt give a shit what he was saying now, he was going to die no matter what.

"You better watch you're mouth boy" Silas was getting angry. He could see the boy was'nt scared of him anymore, and he did'nt like it not one little bit.

"Or what Silas huh WHAT. YOU GONNA KILL ME JUST LIKE YOU DID ALL THOSE OTHER GIRLS. JUST GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT. I CAN MAKE THE KILL QUICK AND EASY, OR I CAN MAKE IT SLOW AND PAINFUL ITS UP TO YOU WHICH" Silas went and got the belt and started whipping Ste all across his body, but he was'nt getting a reaction not one and he hated it.

Ste could see the blows coming, but he could'nt feel anything anymore, "You know what Silas say what you want about Brendan, but you are fucking worse than him"

"I'm nothing like that psycho DO YOU HEAR ME NOTHING" Silas started kicking and punching Ste, he had lost all control.

Ste started fighting back the best he could, even though he was tied up. He started biting and tried to get his legs to work to kick too. Ste thought if I'm going to die I'm going to leave as many marks on him as humanly possible, maybe someone would take note after he had gone.

"YOU LITTLE TRYING TO SAVE YOU'RE BOYFRIEND IS THAT IT. WELL IT IS'NT GOING TO WORK HE'S GOING TO JAIL FOREVER AND YOU CAN'T STOP IT"

"I CAN FUCKING TRY YOU BLOODY PSYCHO"

Ste was too weak, the strength was leaving him, he knew had bitten Silas at least twice so someone had to take note. Did'nt they.

"Well, well you given up. GOOD. This is going to be my best kill yet ha ha ha"

Ste could see Silas take a knife from the table, and then all of a sudden

CRASH...

1 HOUR EARLIER

Brendan started to run to his car "Amy would you hurry the fuck up"

Amy was trying to keep pace "I'm coming what is it what?

"Just hurry up and get in the car" Brendan had already had the car doors open and had started the car, before Amy had got in. Brendan started sppeding away from the village.

"I know where he is Amy. I know where he is" I'm coming Stephen, I'm coming just hold on for me please.

"What do you mean you know where he is?" Amy had'nt a clue what was going on.

Brendan started speeding up, he needed to hurry up, he did'nt know how much time he had left "I was so stupid. Stephen kept on going on about our first date over and over again, I did'nt get at first, but know I do. He is in Cardwell Road, we went for a drink in a bar there just before new year"

"You and Ste never went on a date though. You were in the closet for christ sake" Amy was holding on to the dashboard as Brendan went through a red light.

"It was'nt really a date. Well it was'nt for me but it must have been for Ste. I was stupid I was'nt ready for people to see me out with him. I was a homophobe for christ sake" Brendan started weaving in and out of traffic.

"Brendan would you try and be more carefull. It's not going to help Ste if we die before we even get there"

"I need to hurry Amy, I don't know how much time I have left to get to him. I need to hurry up."

They started to drive in silence for the duration of the drive.

"We're here" Brendan started looking around, he was trying to find a place where Silas could be keeping Stephen against his will.

Amy started looking around, she was getting aggitated "Brendan where the hell is he?"

Brendan was still looking around "I don't know." Brendan could see nothing around, he kept looking right and left. Stephen where are you.

"He has to be near the bar somewhere, if he can tell you about you're first date eh" Amy started looking at Brendan, but he was too busy looking at a building across the road "What is that?"

Brendan eyes suspiciously "I don't know it was'nt here, when we were last here" Brendan parked the car "Wait here I'm going to take a look"

"Shut up Brendan. We started this together, we are both going in"

Brendan gave Amy a half smile, he knew it was an arguement he was'nt going to win. They walked over the road and went in the building.

"It looks like flats. Jesus Stephen could be anywhere in here" Brendan had'nt a clue where to start looking.

All of a sudden they could here a commotion coming from one of the flats above. Brendan took the steps 2 at a time to get the top. When he got outside the door he heard "This is going to be my best kill yet".

"Over my dead body" Brendan crashed through the door.

SO END OF CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED


	13. Chapter 13

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

Silas could'nt believe what was happening. He had Ste on the floor at his mercy. Then Brady had burst through the fucking door. Quickly Silas put the knife do Ste's throat.

"No no no Brady one more move and he dies"

Brendan could see Stephen was in a bad way there was blood everywhere, he did'nt even know if he was still then Amy rushed in "Oh my god Ste" Amy tried to go forward, but Brendan held her back.

Silas looked at both Amy and Brendan "One instruction. I told you not to tell amyone AND YOU COULD'NT FUCKING FOLLOW IT" Silas knew time was running out, but he knew he still had his pawn he had Ste.

"Silas l SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I AM QUICKER THAN THAT KNIFE ANY DAY OF THE GOD DAMN WEEK" Brendan knew he was playing with fire but he had to do something to get to Stephen.

"Really do you want to try and see. Please be my guest" Silas starting digging the knife into Ste's throat and drawing blood at the same time.

Ste could'nt believe it. Brendan was here, he knew what he meant and so was Amy. Wait a minute what the hell is she doing here where are the kids "Bren" he tried to say more but he could'nt. Ste could feel the knife at his throat and it was starting to really hurt "Ahh".

Seeing Stephen like this was killing Brendan, he had to do everything he could to let him go, he knew Stephen did'nt have long "Okay Okay. Listen let him go, he has nothing to do with this NOTHING NOW LET HIM GO" Brendan's patience was starting to wear thin.

"Please, please let him go please" Amy was just standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"This has everything to do with Ste though. If you had just kept the information to yourself and not blabbed to everyone Ste would not be in this position" Silas knew he had Brendan over a barrel and he was loving every minute.

"Look I will go down for the murders of those girls, and anything else you want JUST LET HIM GO NOW!"

"I don't think so. Do you know me and you're boy here are kinded spirits do you know that? He understands why I had to kill those girls". Silas started looking down at Ste. He then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, more to piss of Brendan.

Brendan was trying so hard to keep his cool, but as soon as he kissed Stephen, it rattled him "Fuck I need some help here". "I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD SILAS I WILL KILL YOU SLOW REALLY REALLY SLOW AND THEY WILL NEVER FIND THE FUCKING BODY TRUST ME ON THAT. NOW LET HIM THE HELL GO" Brendan's spit was flying everywhere.

Ste could hear the pain in Brendan's voice, it was killing him. "Think Ste think. what can you do to help what?"

"Not with everything more intresting hmm" Silas was loving the fact he had Brendan rattled,he had all the power. Silas started to smile "I tell you what Brady, you decide how I kill the boy eh. Will it be a nice straight cut from ear to ear, or my personal favourite slowly at least 15 stab wounds to the stomach ha ha ha"

Ste knew what he had to do "I'm already in pain why not some more jesus fucking christ Brendan you better help me here". Ste knew Silas was to busy focusing on Brendan, so he crashed the back of his head right into the face of Silas.

Silas had'nt even seen it coming "AHH YOU LITTLE SHIT". Silas was just about to land a punch when Brendan was on top of him beating the shit out of him

When Ste did that it was all the time Brendan needed, he was on Silas like a shot "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU LAY YOU'RE HANDS ON SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING LAST TIME.

Ste started to feel really tired. He was trying to stay awake, he wanted to tell Bren not to kill him. If he killed him then people really would'nt know what happened to those girls nobody. That was the last thought Ste had when his eyes closed.

Amy rushed over to Ste "STE CAN YOU HEAR ME STE PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE" There was blood all over Ste, she did'nt want to touch him in case she hurt him even more.

"BRENDAN I CAN'T WAKE HIM UP HE WON'T WAKE UP BRENDAN"

Brendan looked up all of a sudden. He could see Amy kneeling over Stephen's body. Brendan rushed over "Stephen wake up look at me. Please look at me" The tears were flowing down Brendan's face. He tried to put his ear to Stephen's heart to see see if he was breathing. Brendan's face went white as a sheet.

Amy looked at Brendan's face "NO BRENDAN HE CAN'T BE, HE CAN'T BE DEAD HE CAN'T"

SORRY ITS A BIT SHORT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THANK YOU XXX


	14. Chapter 14

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT SO ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Amy was physically shaking with fear now "BRENDAN YOU TELL ME HE'S NOT DEAD, TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"He's breathing just, but we need to get him to a hospital and quick" Brendan knew Stephen did'nt have a lot of time left.

Stephen was still attached to the radiator. Brendan made quick work of it by kicking until it came loose enough for him to release Stephen's wrist.

Brendan took his jacket off and put it around Stephen's fragile frame, he was trying to be as gentle as he could, he knew he probably had internal bleeding. Brendan then scooped Stephen up into his arms, he then started walking out the door with him.

"Brendan what about Silas? We can't leave him here" Amy did'nt give a damn about Silas, but those girls deserved justice.

"I really don't give a fuck Amy. The only person I care about right now is in my arms fighting for his life right now" Brendan could'nt think of anything or anyone else right now except Stephen.

"Brendan what about the girls? What about you? Nobody will believe us if we just leave him here"

Brendan looked over at Silas he was on his back unconscious, blood all over his face. Brendan could see he was still breathing. He knew Amy was right, noone would believe them without Silas.

Brendan hated this "Ok hold on" Brendan started thinking.

"Amy take my phone out my jacket pocket tell them what's happening and where we are. Tell them we are also taking Stephen to the hospital".

Amy took the phone from Brendan's pocket and dialled 999 "Yeah I would like to report a kidnapping, his name ie Stephen Hay , we are taking him to the nearest hospital, but the kidnapper Silas Bisset has been injured, he is also the killer of those young girls in Hollyoaks. He is in flat 2a on Cardwell Road" All the while Amy was speaking, she was trying to keep up with Brendan who was rushing back to the car with Ste in his arms.

Amy hung up the phone she could hear someone tell her to stay on the line, but she could'nt they had to get Ste to the hospital.

Eventually they got to the car. Brendan opened the back seat and placed Stephen in. "You need to get in with him, try and talk to him see if he responds, but be gentle with him"

Amy got in the back, she was trying so hard to be brave and not fall apart Ste needed her to be strong "C'mon Ste wake up, wake up, this is'nt funny anymore. I need you, the kids need you Brendan needs you so wake up please wake up"

Brendan had already started the car and was going like a bat out of hell to the nearest hospital. As they were driving away Bren could see the police going in the opposite direction towards Cardwell Road. Brendan could also hear the anguish in Amy's voice as she was talking to Stephen "C'mon Stephen keep fighting. Amy's right I do need you.

Brendan felt as if he had been driving about for hours, when eventually he came to the nearest hospital, he screeched to a halt right out the front door of the emergency room, he quickly got out the car "I NEED SOME HELP HERE NOW!" Brendan was already at the back door trying gently to get Stephen out the back seat.

Some medical staff and a doctor came out to see what was going on. The doctor took one look at Ste and started shouting for a gurney "What has happened here?"

Brendan had Stephen in his arms. Amy came rushing out "He was kidnapped and beaten up please help him please"

The nurses came out with the gurney "Sir you need to put him on there we can't do our job other wise" Brendan was'nt listening to them he was thinking he is safe here with me in my arms I can keep him safe "Sir"

"Brendan please you need to let them help Ste" Brendan looked at Amy and nodded his head, he gently placed Stephen on to the gurney so the staff could do there job.

"Ok. What is the boy's name"

"Stephen" Brendan did'nt even recognise his own voice anymore.

"Ok we need to check him over. See how bad his injuries are. If the two of you could check Stephen in we will get back to you as soon as we can. One more question is Stephen allergic to any medication, anything we need to know about?"

Amy spoke then, she did'nt know if Brendan knew or not "No no he's not"

"Please wait here we will let you know what is going on as soon as we can"

Brendan was starting to follow them when Amy pulled him back "Brendan you can't do anything else right now. We have to let the professionals do their job. C'mon lets get Ste signed in.

Amy went over and gave the receptionist Ste's details, she kept looking over at Brendan who kept pacing the floor. She could see he was really trying to hold it together, but she did'nt know how much more Brendan could take.

Just then 2 paramedics came rushing in "White male, possible name Silas Bisset"

Amy quickly looked over at Brendan, but he was already runing over to where Silas was lying on the gurney.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FUCKING KILL YOU" Brendan was trying to get to Silas, but the police got there first holding Brendan back "GET THE HELL OFF ME...AHHHH"

Amy rushed over trying to get to Brendan "Brendan please this is'nt helping please" Amy was trying to calm Brendan down.

"Sir I suggest you listen to the lady, or I will arrest you"

"Brendan please" Amy was starting to lose her cool, she wanted to hurt Silas just as much as Brendan, but she knew it would'nt do any good.

Brendan eventually looked towards Amy and could see she was in turmoil. He started to take deep breaths in and out to try and keep calm.

The officers eventually let him go "Right perhaps, we could go and take a seat and you could explain to us what is going on"

Brendan still had his eyes on the door they had just taken Silas through if looks could kill he would be dead a million times over. Brendan felt something touch his hand. Amy had grabbed his hand in a comforting way. They both walked over sat opposite the police and starting to explain what had happened.

END OF CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED THANK YOU


	15. Chapter 15

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

The police officers were lost for words, they could'nt believe what these 2 people had told them.

"So what you are saying is that man in there Silas Bisset killed those girls in hollyoaks and kidnapped the boy, what was his name Ste?"

"That's what we just said aint it" Brendan was starting to get pissed off really quickly and he was trying to keep his cool, he could'nt lose it in front of the police again, they might take him away from Stephen.

"Why?. Why would an old man a grandfather for heaven sake kill those girls? What would he have to gain from it"

"WHO GIVES A FUCK HE'S A BLOODY PSYCHO. WHY DON'T YOU GO AND ASK HIM YOURSELF" Brendan had enough of the police now

"Listen Mr Brady, we would go and ask him, but we can't can we. You made sure of that did'nt you.

Amy could see Brendan was'nt helping matters, she gave Brendan's hand a little squeeze, to try and get him to calm down.

"Listen officers, Ste is Brendan's partner, so you can understand that he is a little upset over the situation".

Brendan quickly glanced at Amy. Noone had ever called Stephen his partner it felt a little weird, good weird but weird all the same.

"All the same miss he should have contacted the police. We would have handled it"

Brendan was just about to argue when Amy stepped in "Officers, the man we both care about the father of my children was taken by a mad man, he has already killed 3 people. So I'm sorry but we were'nt taking a chance where Ste was concerned. We also did'nt know until a few hours ago, and we phoned you when we could" Amy was also trying to keep her cool but the officers were starting to annoy her.

All of a sudden there was a commotion at the reception desk "Where is my grandfather I want to see him"

The receptionist looked up "I'm sorry, but who is you're grandfather"

"Silas Silas Biss" Riley let the name go all of a sudden, he looked over and saw Brendan in the waiting room with blood all over him and police officers around him.

"YOU BLOODY MAD MAN. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW HUH BEATING UP OLD MEN I WANT THIS PSYCHO ARRESTED NOW!"

Amy had enough now she stood up next to Brendan and gave Riley a piece of her mind "You listen to me Riley the only reason we are all here is because of you're psycho grandfather. It was him that killed all those girls in the village. He kidnapped Ste, beat him to a bloody pulp and was going to kill him and pin all the murders on Brendan" Amy stopped to take a breathe.

Brendan looked at Amy in total shock, he had never seen this side of her before, and he liked it.

"No you are lying do you really think I believe you both" Riley stood there dumbstruck"

Brendan stepped in "You don't have to believe us Riley you just have to take one look at Stephen and his blood all over me, to believe"

Riley could'nt believe it he would'nt believe it "WHAT THE HELL BLACKMAIL DOES HE HAVE ON YOU HUH WHAT"

"HE HAD STEPHEN. THAT WAS HIS BARGAINING TOOL AS LONG AS HE HAD HIM I WOULD DO ANYTHING. Why do you think me and Amy did that demonstration in the street" Riley was really started to piss him off now, he did'nt have to explain himself to him.

"You said Lynsey was stressed though I heard you! You said you were wrong".

"I was lying. You standing there was a bonus because I knew you would run away and phone him. I was right though was'nt I that was the first thing you did"

"Yeah yeah I did" Riley just stood there in disbelieve, this could'nt be true it just could'nt be.

All of a sudden one of the nurses came out "Any friends or family here for Silas Bisset"

Brendan's heart sank, what the hell was happening with Stephen, when would he be aloud to see him.

Riley stepped forward "Yeah I'm his grandson"

"Mr Bisset has been very lucky he has a broken jaw, 6 broken ribs and a slight concussion, but he should be alright in a few days"

"Can I see him" Riley needed to see him. Silas had to tell him this whole thing was a mistake"

"Course I will take you"

Brendan stepped forward "What's happening with Stephen Hay, the man I brought in earlier"

"I don't honestly know, but I will find out for you"

The nurse took Riley through the doors and along the corridor to see his grandfather.

"Well sir you were very lucky you did'nt kill him. We can now get to the bottom of this whole situation when we talk to him"

Brendan was'nt even paying attention now. He was too busy watching the doors that closed behind the nurse.

"Brendan sit down for a minute eh. They will come and find us when they know anything"

"hmmm"

Brendan had just sat down when the doctor that attended to Stephen walked out. Brendan and Amy both rushed over.

"How is Ste? Is he ok?"

"Ste has taken a very bad beating. He was bleeding internally, which we have managed to stop he has broken and cracked ribs not to mention severe lashings all over his body possibly made by a belt.

Brendan had never felt so helpless in all his life. The man he loved had all this happen to him, and he could'nt stop it, but from now on he would, he would'nt let Stephen out his sight.

"Stephen is going to be ok though right?"

"We have done all we can the rest is up to him now!"

Amy started to violently shake "Can we please see him"

"Alright, but not for too long ok"

They both agreed and were taken down the same corrider as Riley was. Brendan knew for a fact, he was going to be staying in the hospital for a while, they would have to drag him out. They did'nt stand a chance. They suddenly stopped at door and walked in. Brendan just stood there hardly breathing, he had never been so scared in his life before. Accept now.

END OF CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK PLEASE LET ME KNOW THANKS


	16. Chapter 16

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. SO ON WE GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.

What Brendan saw scared him. Stephen had tubes coming out of his nose and mouth, and his arm was attached to drip of some kind. "I did'nt expect this. Why is he attached to all this equipment?"

"Sir this equipment is keeping him alive for the minute. He can't breathe properly on his own so we are helping him. I'm going to step outside for a moment, but then you have to leave I'm sorry"

The doctor left the room. Amy started to walk over to Ste and touch his hand. Oh my god its so cold "C'mon Ste you are scaring everyone now. You hate doing that wake up now ok, it's time to wake up" Amy started to cry into Ste's hand.

Brendan started to walk over. He put a hand on Amy's shoulder "Amy Stephen's going to fine ok. He's strong, a lot stronger than people think"

"How would you know"

"Well who the hell would put up with me all this time"

Amy smiled at Brendan "Yeah I suppose you are right"

There was a commottion outside all of a sudden Cheryl and Lynsey walked in "Oh my god love you're ok what the hell happened?" Cheryl ran over and hugged her brother.

"Nothing I'm fine, but Stephen is'nt so good"

"What the hell happened Brendan"

Brendan had had enough of everyone now, he went over to Stephen's other side of the bed and grabbed his hand and started to pray quietly into it.

Amy knew they were'nt going to get anymore out of Brendan tonight "Lynsey look we are really sorry, but we had to do the fight in the street, and make it believeable"

"What do you mean? What on earth happened?" Lynsey could'nt understand what the hell was going on.

"Silas kidnapped Ste and was blackmailing Brendan"

Amy said it so quickly the girls could'nt comprehend "Silas did what"

"He kidnapped Ste. Silas wanted Brendan to do certain tasks to let Ste go. One of them was to make you look bad, so people would'nt beleve what you were saying about him"

Lynsey look dumbstruck "Why did'nt you tell us we could have helped? Called the police something"

All of a sudden Brendan spoke up "Stephen's life was at risk. There was no way in hell I was telling anyone"

Cheryl stepped in "You told Amy" Cheryl was hurt her brother did'nt trust her enough to tell her.

Brendan knew Cherly was upset but he really did'nt care at the minute "Amy caught me straight after the first call. She could tell something was wrong" Brendan just kept looking at Stephen willing him to wake up.

Just then the 2 police officers arrived "We have just spoken to Mr Bisset, but he is'nt talking not without his lawyer. Of course we will need to speak to Mr Hay as well"

Brendan then lost his temper and threw the chair across the room with the back of his hand, all the girls jumped "Well he is'nt fucking speaking right NOW IS HE, SO WHY DON'T YOU GO AND ARREST THAT BASTARD AND LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE. IF YOU BELIEVED US IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN WE WOULD'NT BE HERE AND STEPHEN WOULD BE FINE"

"Sir we know you are upset, but one more outburst and we will arrest you, and we mean that" the 2 officers looked at Brendan meanacingly.

"Do what the h"

"Brendan calm down yeah. Listen officers he is upset he has no sleep and is worried about his partner. You being here is not helping"

Cheryl looked at Amy in bewilderment. When on earth did she start sticking up for Brendan.

"We will have an officer posted outside Mr Bisset and Mr Hay room at all times"

"Don't worry about Stephen. Noone is getting near him without my permission" Brendan meant every word, he did'nt want the police anywhere near Stephen.

"Sir you have no choice. We will leave you alone for the minute though" the 2 policemen left.

"Brendan you need to calm down. This is'nt helping Ste or anyone else for that matter ok" Amy knew Brendan was upset, but he could'nt keep losing it like this.

"Yeah yeah I know" Brendan started to calm down a little. He looked over at Lynsey "Lynsey I'm sorry I did that, but I had to protect Stephen. You understand right"

Lynsey was still upset, but she could understand why Brendan did it " Yeah Brendan I know its ok"

"I promise you I will make it up to you. i promise"

"I know Brendan its fine" Lynsey was just glad it was all over and people would know the real Silas Bisset.

The doctor walked through the door "I'm sorry, but you all have to leave now"

Brendan knew without a shadow of a doubt he was not leaving him again "Listen doc I can't leave him ok. I just can't I will just sit next to him and not make a sound I promise"

The doctor looked at him "Alright I will see if I can get you a blanket but the rest of you need to leave"

"I better go and call my dad, see how the kids are doing and tell him what's going on" Amy looked at Ste worringly"

"I promise I won't leave him Amy"

"I know Brendan, I know. I will be back soon Ok"

"Me and Lynsey will take you home. Brendan we will see you later ok, and don't worry Ste is a strong kid you know that" Cheryl gave Brendan a gentle hug as did Lynsey.

Amy just went over and grabbed Brendan's hand. There was no words they both knew they had a new understanding.

The girls left the room. Brendan took the chair back to Stephen's side and sat down next to him, and took his hand.

One of the nurses walked and gave Brendan a blanket and left.

"Right Stephen its just us now. Stop pissing about and wake up for me now eh" There was tears coming down Brendan's face "I love you I need you please wake up please"

SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE LET ME KNOW THANKS XX


	17. Chapter 17

THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER SO THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I APPRECIATED IT SO ENJOY.

It had been 2 days. 2 days since Stephen had been rushed to hospital and still no change. Brendan had'nt left him alone, except to go to the toilet. Chez had been bringing him some food she knew it was pointless to tell him to go and get some rest.

Brendan felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned he saw that Amy was next to him.

"Hey any change"

"No. Nothing yet, but he will wake up" Brendan had to keep thinking positive. He could not think for one minute that Stephen would die

Amy knew he was trying to stay positive " Yeah Yeah I know. The kids are going to stay with my dad tonight. I was thinking why don't you go home for a while I could stay and look after him for a change"

Brendan just gave her a look. Amy knew it too well, she knew Brendan was'nt going to shift from that spot.

"Ok or then again maybe not hmm" Amy smiled a little "Any news about what is happening with Silas" Amy grabbed a chair and sat to the other side of Ste and held his hand.

"All I know is he is out. He's not saying a word without his fucking lawyer, leave me with the fucker for 2 minutes I would get him talking Jail would feel like paradise than be stuck in a room with me"

Amy knew every word he said was true, but she was still scared "Bren, they have enough evidence right? They won't let him out will they?"

Brendan knew Amy was scared. She was scared Silas might come after her next, he would'nt let that happen. Amy and the kids were important to Stephen so that means they were important to him "Amy they have the proof trust me, and as soon as Stephen wakes up, he will tell the police what happened ok"

"Yeah ok" Amy looked at Ste " Ste the kids are asking where you are. I tried to explain, but they don't understand, but I brought you something" Amy pulled out a picture that Leah and Lucas had done for him. It was a picture of Ste her and the kids "It's a picture of us altogether see. Now you need to make it real and come back home to us ok NOW"

Brendan could see that Amy was terrified of losing Stephen. It looked as if she had as much sleep as he had.

"Brendan I bought you more food Oh hi Amy, sorry I did'nt bring you anything" Cheryl had'nt realised what she had interupted.

"No its ok. How are you Cheryl"

"I'm good thanks How the kids"

"Could be better"

Brendan just sat there smiling and eating.

"Bren what is so funny"

"The 2 of you making small chit chat honestly ha ha"

Amy smiled then "I'ts not funny Brendan"

The doctor came in then "Sorry ladies you need to leave now"

"Ok. Amy have you eaten. We could go and get something if you want?"

"Yeah that would be great thanks." Amy bend down and gave Ste a kiss "C'mon stop messing about and wake up yeah" Amy touched Brendan on the shoulder and left the room behind Cheryl.

Brendan grabbed Stephen's hand again "C'mon start listening to us now. Wake up I need you I love you so hurry up, I need to see those gorgeous blue eyes looking at me"

Brendan was trying to get comfortable in the chair with his blanket when all of a sudden

"Bren"

Brendan looked up. Stephen was awake and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Jesus Christ. Doctor" Brendan ran out the room.

Ste was trying to make sense of what was going on around him, but he could'nt he had a tube down his throat and it scared him, he started thrashing about and pull at it with his hands.

Brendan and the doctor ran in. The doctor could see what Ste was trying to do "No sir you can't please its helping you at the minute. I know its not comfortable but it needs to stay in."

Ste was'nt paying attention and kept trying to pull it out.

"Stephen Stephen Look at me"

Stephen looked at him "Trust me ok. This is helping you. Noone will ever hurt you again EVER I promise"

Brendan looked at Stephen pleading with him to trust him.

Stephen started to relax. He trusted Brendan more than anyone.

The doctor started looking over Ste the best he could. He was trying not too hurt him the best he could.

After the doctor had checked Ste over he looked at Brendan "He is wake now so that's something, but still a long way to go ok"

"Yeah I know, but I will help him get there" Brendan knew he was telling the truth.

Ste looked at Brendan as the doctor was leaving.

"Hey you gave us a bit of a scare but you are ok now. You are ok"

Ste knew Brendan better than anyone he knew Brendan was trying to stay strong for him. He just grabbed hold of Brendan hand and held tight.

Brendan could'nt believe it Stephen was awake. A lone tear fell down his cheek. Stephen put his hand to Brendan cheek and brushed it away. Brendan snatched Stephen's hand and kissed it over and over "Thank god, Thank god"

The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT TO GO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK


	18. Chapter 18

HERE WE GO WITH THE LAST CHAPTER THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I APPRECIATED IT X

Ste started to open his eyes. He was still in agony especially when he moved so basically all the time. Ste was really thirsty, but all he could see was Bren sleeping on a chair next to started to rub his hand a little to wake him up

Brendan could feel something stroke his hand, and when he looked up he could see Stephen awake holding his hand and looking straight at him.

"Hey you, you ok" Brendan could'nt keep the smile off his face. Stephen was finally awake.

"ould e etter" Ste could'nt speak properly because he still had the damn tube down his throat. He started to move his hands to it again to get rid of it.

"No, hey hey it's helping you just now ok, it won't be much longer I promise ok"

Ste could see Bren was really worried, he looked as if he had'nt eaten or slept in days. Ste moved his hand up to Brendan's face and started stroking it.

"ou ok"

"You scared the shit out of me. Amy and me.

Ste was confussed now how the hell did Amy know about all this, he was'nt meant to tell anyone.

Brendan knew what Ste was thinking "She caught me after the first call from Silas, I had to tell her"

Ste started to physically shake at the mention of Silas name.

"Hey, hey you are safe now I promise no one will ever hurt you again. I promise you ok"

Ste looked at him. Ste knew without a doubt especially now Brendan was telling the truth.

The door suddenly burst open and in came Amy and Cheryl.

"Oh my god Ste you're awake thank god. Are you ok" Amy went rushing over and grabbed his hand.

"m ine" Ste started to get real annoyed with this bloddy tube down his throat he did'nt like it, he started to groan in frustration.

Bren and Amy looked worried, but Ste quickly reassured them by pointing at the tube.

"I know Stephen, I know but it will be out when the doctor says it will, and not a minute sooner. You hear"

Ste could see it was no point in argueing with Bren when he was like this. Anyway he kind of liked the fact Bren was taking care of him.

"Ste pet I'm real glad you're ok" Cheryl looked at Ste and smiled. She thought she might try and get Bren home to at least get a shower"Bren how about we go home you can grab a shower and Amy can stay and look after Ste for a while"

"Nah I'm ok thanks" Brendan was not leaving Stephen alone ever again.

Ste looked over at Bren, he knew he was in protective mode. Ste liked that but he also knew he had to go home and rest.

"m ine o ome" Ste looked at Brendan hoping he understood what he said "my ere"

"Yeah Bren go home. I won't leave him I promise, plus you really do need to shower" Amy smiled and put her hand to her nose.

"That's real nice thanks a lot" Brendan smiled "I'm ok though I don't need to go home"

" o ome ease" Ste was pleading with Bren with his eyes.

"I promise I won't leave him and knowing you, you will be back in less than an hour"

Bren did know he needed a shower at least "Alright alright, but I will be back soon ok" Bren bent down and gave Stephen a kiss on the lips the best he could.

The kiss shocked Amy, Cheryl and even Ste he never kissed him in front of other people never.

"C'mon quick before you change you're mind. We will be back soon Ste. Not that I have much choice" Cheryl grabbed Bren's hand and left.

When they were outside the door, Bren told the police officer in no uncertain terms to protect Stephen with his life. Amy and Ste could hear every word and started laughing.

"You scared the hell out of me Ste. I did'nt know if I had to tell the kids that there father was dead. Don't ever do that again" Amy was getting upset again.

Ste reached up and grabbed Amy's hand "m orry, ont appen ain"

"Don't worry I know. Not with Brendan going to be around for a while"Amy was smiling again.

Ste looked at her thinking when did Brendan and her become mates.

"We came to a new understanding. He was really worried about you, he loves you Ste you do know that don't you"

Ste looked at her as in to say yeah right.

"No he does. He told me so" Amy nodding her head as she kept saying it.

Ste was hoping what Amy said was true.

LESS THAN AN HOUR LATER

Amy and Ste were still talking the best they could when Brendan walked in the door.

"Hey you ok" Brendan rushed over to the other side of Stephen's bed

"Brendan you were gone less than an hour what could have happened. Plus I think you put the fear of god into the policeman outside, so I think we were covered" Amy and Ste grinned at each other.

"I was covering all basis" Brendan did'nt want anything to happen to Stephen when he was not around.

"Yeah ok. Listen Ste since Brendan's back I might go and get the kids from dad. Unless you need me to stay"

"o m kay, ive em iss" Ste was really frustrated with this damn tube now, he wanted it out.

Amy knew what he meant "Yeah I know, I will"

Cheryl had come with Brendan "Amy I will take you"

"That's great thanks" Amy and Cheryl said there goodbyes and left.

"Alone at last Stephen yeah" Brendan grabbed Stephen's hand and kissed it " I really thought I'd lost you do you know that. I nearly killed the fucker, but Amy stopped me"

Ste could see that Brendan was still angry about the situation, but everything was going to be fine now, he knew that "m ine omise"

"I love you more than anything Stephen do you know that" Brendan was looking at Stephen straight in the eye.

Ste looked at Bren in bewilderment, he had never said it out loud to him before.

"I do Stephen. I love you" Brendan was looking at Stephen trying to get him to trust and believe him.

Ste looked at Brendan and knew for the first time that Brendan was telling him the truth. Ste had tears coming down his face he had never been this happy for ages "ove ou too"

"You better love me. It's just the two of us now right"

Ste smiled and knew it would be the 2 of them versus the world

THE END

WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK. I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO DO A FOLLOW UP NOW THAT SILAS HAS ESCAPED WHAT DO YOU THINK?


End file.
